sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Opark 77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of Anarchy! Thanks for your edit to the Parce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:48, October 5, 2011 Separating them into so many groups is unnecessary and makes the pages cluttered. Lowriders95s10 16:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That works but only if you do all episodes from all seasons so that they are consistent. Lowriders95s10 16:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) He also appears in the finale. He is a CIA agent. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Stop creating templetes that have no use. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I am the bureaucrat. Any big projects should be run by me first. Since you didn't listen when i asked you to and continued to create templates I have blocked you for a day. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that seems like an overly harsh step to take with minimal discussion. Can we talk about why you blocked me? I was not "creating templates that have no use". I was building a framework of templates that allow me to quickly set up templated versions of an appearances tables, reference episodes from any article, and generally trying to improve the wiki. I pre-warned you that I was going to be undertaking this project by listing it in my to do list which I set-up a week ago. I know you read that page because you went through it and removed all the links. I am the bureaucrat of several television wikis and we use this system of templates to good effect. I will also note that we are nowhere near as obstructive to new ideas on the wikis that I run. I am trying to build something for this wiki, why not take a look before shooting it down?--Opark 77 (talk) 23:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It is only for a day and what are the templates for? We have Appearances pages for characters and I don't want any big templates on character pages. And writing "Set up Template:Ep" is not a good explanation of what your doing. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I appreciate that it is only for a day. It just comes as a shock; I have been a wiki contributor for over five years and have never been blocked anywhere before now! :I was planning to implement a tabulated format for the appearances pages similar to what QueenBuffy and I agreed on True Blood wiki. I was going to implement this on the appearances subpages (which you might remember I helped to update when season 4 was airing) as a tabulated version instead of the bare links we have at the moment. I was also hoping to set up color coding to give an immediate visual link to each season as well. :I appreciate that we did not have an in depth discussion about this beforehand. I wasn't aware that was necessary here. I feel that I gave a very reasonable notice that I was planning to undertake a project of some kind. The onus was on you to ask for details if you wanted them. You saw my plans, why didn't you ask me about them at that stage? I don't think I am solely at fault for the lack of dialogue before now.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I like the appearances pages as is and I have things to do other than ask every contributor their future plans. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Anything you want help with? Maybe update community messages and let people know what you are working on? :I am not suggesting that you should ask every contributor what they plan to contribute. I am suggesting that where an individual contributor lays out a plan for what they are going to contribute on the forums of the wiki that might alert you to take an interest. :Are you saying that you don't want me to work on this at all when the block expires then? Isn't a wiki about more than just what you personally like? Can we discuss this as a wider community?--Opark 77 (talk) 00:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I want to leave the appearance pages alone as I have everything setup the same on my other wiki's. I don't like the templates because they list all the episodes for the season even if they only appear in one. I would like further explanations on the other things on the list because I like "Create articles for all of the first season producers" depending on how it is done. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :The template uses a switch function so that episodes where characters did appear are linked, and therefore highlighted, while those where they don't are dull. It is useful to list all the episodes of a season because it gives a visual link to when the character appeared in a season e.g. if a character is in a run of three episodes, the tabulated version clearly shows the reader that the episodes were consecutive. Ultimately we are working to provide a resource for our readers right? I think tabulated appearances pages will provide more information to our readers, in a more efficient manner. Why reject a new idea just because it is different? :I think "create articles for all of the first season producers" is self explanatory. I plan to make articles for everyone with a producer credit. I would model those articles over existing crew member articles here on the site. :I find your attitude is off-putting. I feel less inclined to help out this project when the bureaucrat is not encouraging to new contributions. Do you think that blocking me was justified? Why is the duration set to a day rather than an hour? :You didn't answer my previous question: Can we discuss this issue as a wider community?--Opark 77 (talk) 00:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) How would you list them on the episodes? Listing them along with cast will lengthen the page severely. On the Sanctuary wiki we have a separate page for crew but that would be a big project. What wider community? QueenBuffy is the only other active Admin and there aren't a lot of regular contributors. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 01:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I can work with subarticles if you would prefer. Where you put information is eminently alterable given that this is a wiki. The important thing is that this is information that the wiki would benefit from having included. :I'd prefer to discuss this when I have editing rights so I can at least show you an example. I still don't understand why you blocked me. You have stated that I didn't listen to you. This is untrue; I replied I just took offense to your statement that my efforts were purposeless. You have stated that I created templates that were pointless. I think we have now established that this was not my intention and that I was simply unaware of your restriction that every editor discuss new ideas with you before trying them out. I had a clear purpose in mind for the templates I created. :Can you please answer my questions. I asked you. #Do you still feel that blocking me was justified? #Why is the duration set to a day rather than an hour? :By seeking input from the wider community I mean posting a request for input on the forums, you may well be right that no-one, or just QueenBuffy will respond. However, I would like reassurance that you are open to an attempt to build community consensus about the issue.--Opark 77 (talk) 01:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes what you were doing was creating a system that would complicate the appearance page by creating over 50 templates and one for every episode that will make it harder to update and is harder to figure out for new editors. Some of them have trouble editing the basic form we have now. Since you had already created over 50 template when I asked you to stop and you didn't I blocked you to stop creating the template until after the discussion and I can unblock you whenever I want. And I called the template pointless because the episode templates were just to display the name of the episode something that can be done on one template not dozens. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 01:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :They aren't individual templates. They are all subpages of template ep as denoted by the "/". I am open to suggestions of a way to make it work with a single template but I am not that skilled a coder. The existence of a better way of doing it does not make a worse alternative pointless, just worse. :They aren't solely for use on appearances pages. I will use them in multiple other ways. I will use them for credits on crew pages. I will use them to reference events on character pages. I will use them to facilitate creating episode tables. :You asked me to stop creating pointless templates specifically. Since I rejected your premise that they were pointless (and still do) I replied to that effect and carried on trying to show you what their purpose was. That is not a reason to block someone. :I appreciate that you control the duration of the block. That is why I am asking you to justify said duration. Why does it need to be for 24 hours? What rule did I break to justify that duration?--Opark 77 (talk) 01:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The best way to reference character pages is to link the title. ("Pilot") Using a template is only necessary for franchises with multiple series like Star Trek and Stargate to identify the series as well as the episode. Also having to know the episode number in order to use the template is more complicated. The more complicated things are the more errors new editors make or they give up trying to figure out formatting and don't contribute. I have unblocked you as long as you wait to continue until the discussion is over. And I choose a day because only one shorter was 2 hours. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 02:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Did you know that you can select "other" and specify whatever duration you like? Please can you specify what restrictions you are placing upon me?--Opark 77 (talk) 02:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Looks good but be careful because you misspelled "Na Trioblóidí". Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I deleted them because IF we use appearance templates it will not be as they were constructed but more like the version on the Sanctuary Wiki http://sanctuary.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ep http://sanctuary.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ep/S1 Lowriders95s10 (talk) 22:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I mentioned it to him :) I love those tables! A REAL Assest! Thanks for all your help! QueenBuffy Much better. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 17:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Have at it. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 01:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Opark77. I know you haven't edited the wiki in awhile, but I would still value your opinion about something. Recently, I've put forth some ideas for the wiki. You can find the forum post linking to the blog and other forum poster, here: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5897 If you have any thoughts, or concerns, or even ideas of your own you'd like to add to the mix, please let me know. Thanks for listening, and have a nice day :) Le Rusecue (talk) 04:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey the Sons of Anarchy wiki's got an image of Jack Logiudice which is wrong. (well it maybe "a Jack Logiudice" but it the Jack Logiudice from Walking Dead and SOA. ) I think you put it up. The admins haven't contacted me back. The real Jlog been bugging me to get you guys to take it down. Please. please please. thanx. -O 07:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Jack LoGiudice. Hey Opark77, The image of the Jack LoGiudice you got is wrong. This is not the Jack LoGiudice who was a writer for SOA and TWD. It is some random other guy. I've been trying to get the Admin's to take down this image-- but they haven't responded. thanks. -oldsalt. 08:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Interested in helping with other wikias? For any crime movie/TV wikia admins, I could use assistance with similar wikias like Michael Mann Wiki and David Ayer Wiki.Gunman6 (talk) 01:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC)